The Lake
by anna-bagnell
Summary: Two enemies meet by the lake. Will honesty lead to understanding?
1. The Lake

I do not own any part of Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling. No money is made from this story.

This story was the result of an incredible Omegle conversation with imceobitch on . Credit to her for her Harry!

"Malfoy?"

Sigh. "Yes?" I should have known better than to think I would be alone out here, by the great lake.

"What are you doing here?"

"Better question is, what are _you_ doing here, Potter?" I nearly spat out the last syllable.

"Couldn't sleep." He paused, then continued. "Off for a romantic stroll?"

I snorted. "Yeah, right. But no, I couldn't sleep either. Bad dreams, Potter?" I snarled.

Potter ignored the obvious venom in my voice. "Yeah. Did you have nightmares too?"

I was taken aback. Potter was being…civil. "Erm…yeah, I guess. Just…" In a moment of what had to be weakness, I gestured vaguely towards my right arm. "You know." Why was I telling this to Potter? Of all people…

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. Don't…don't take it, though."

My head snapped up and I stared at Potter. "I don't really…I don't have a choice! He'll kill my family."

Potter's eyes never left mine. "I'll protect you," he said simply.

"P-protect me? Why would the Boy Who Lived protect _me?"_

Potter shrugged, still looking at me. "Why not, Malfoy?"

"Potter…" I searched for words. "I've been the bane of your existence since first year. What reasons would you have to even tolerate me?"

Potter smiled, the corners of his mouth barely turning up. "Doesn't have to be that way, Malfoy." He chuckled. "Everyone deserves protection."

I was shocked. "Even after…even though…my family supports the man who killed yours! And you would offer me protection?"

Potter didn't say anything, just looked at me. "I don't…I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything."

He took a step closer to me. "You don't support Voldemort."

"I…"

"What makes you think you don't deserve protection, Malfoy?"

"Because…this is…I don't know anymore. I just don't think I can do it." _Don't cry. Don't cry. You can't let Potter see you like this. Don't cry. _

Potter laughed. "Malfoy, this is the first time I've seen you almost speechless. It's quite amusing. I like it."

I shook my head. "I don't really even understand why you're talking to me. After everything I've done to you…" I chuckled wetly. "But yeah, I guess it isn't very often you see a Malfoy on the verge of speechlessness." I shook my head again and looked up at Potter. "But…back to the question. Why would you deign to protect me?"

Those green eyes were looking straight into mine. It was unnerving. "I guess I'm making it up to you, Malfoy."

My eyes searched his face. "Making it up to _me?_ You've never done anything to me! It's me that's done all the wrong! Me who should be apologizing to you!"

He shook his head no. "I…I didn't take your hand."

"What?" I thought for a moment. "You remember that? That was first year, Potter!"

"Malfoy, I think we both…" he sighed. "I think we both did many shameful things."

"Yes, but…" I paused. "Potter, can I be honest with you? Trust you not to tell anyone?" Somehow I already knew the answer.

Potter nodded. "You have my promise."

"I…I think you made the right decision. Not taking my hand. Not making my alliance. Think of how different things would have been. Father would have led you right to…him…and you would be dead. You wouldn't have had a chance." Potter said nothing. "Don't you see?"

He shook his head stubbornly. "Your father wouldn't have done that. It would have ruined his publicity. Besides, Voldemort wasn't around back then."

"But…as soon as he returned…" I didn't know what to say. "Potter, how can you forgive me? I don't understand."

Potter – Harry – shrugged. "I guess I matured. I…I actually forgave you a long time ago."

A single tear escaped the iron prison that was my eye, and it rolled slowly down my cheek. "Potter…" I whispered, disbelievingly. "Thank you."

Harry took a step closer, closing the distance between us. He was close enough to…he ran his thumb on my cheek, and wiped the tear off. "Don't cry."

I reached up and captured Harry's hand with mine, looking into his eyes questioningly. "Harry…"

He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Yes, Draco?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "It's stupid. But…" I leaned forward and brushed my lips against Harry's. An electric jolt shot up my spine, making my fingers tingle.

To my surprise, Harry's other hand immediately curled around the nape of my neck, and he pulled me closer, returning my kiss ardently. My free hand encircled Harry's thin waist, and I pulled him as close as we could get.

I hesitantly opened my lips and invited Harry to deepen the kiss. He did, and as we came up for breath, I whispered his name. "Harry…"

His mouth placed butterfly kisses on my jaw, sending even more shivers across my skin. "Mmm…yes, Draco?"

The words poured forth unbidden. "Thank you. For forgiving me when I least deserved it. And for protecting me when I'm the last person who deserves protection. The last person to ever…deserve you."

Harry pulled back slightly in shock. "If I knew that kissing you would entice words like that, I should have done this sooner." He smiled teasingly before cupping his hand to my cheek, pulling me in for another kiss.

I waited, choosing to tease Harry instead. "If saying words like those would entice you to kiss me like this, then _I _should have done it sooner."

"Copy cat," he murmured with a grin, moving to place light kisses on my neck.

I groaned softly and shuddered in delight. "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, after all." Harry sucked on a spot of my neck, his teeth scraping lightly on my skin. "Aah…Merlin, Harry…" I clutched Harry's dark hair in my hands, pulling gently.

He pulled back again, looking concerned. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Never," I whispered.

"Best answer I've ever heard," Harry said, and started sucking on that spot again.

"Best answer I've ever given, if you're going to keep doing that," I murmured.

"Again, copy cat." He chuckled softly and bit me on the neck, leaving a possessive mark.

I sighed in ecstasy. "It's your fault. I can't think straight when you're making me weak in the knees, Potter." Breaking away, I pulled my wand out of my pocket and conjured a blanket, laying it on the dew-sodden grass. "Come on."

He lay down beside me. "Why are you addressing me as 'Potter' again? Into name-calling, Mr. Malfoy?" he chided.

"Mm, only when you need…direction." I slid on top of Harry and loosened his tie.

"And into taking charge, I see," he said, grinning and adjusting his position to make himself more comfortable.

"Absolutely," I said, smiling. "Though I wouldn't mind if you reciprocated." I dipped my head and grasped his tie in my teeth, pulling it from his shirt.

"I'd love to reciprocate, Draco." Harry stared up at me, licking his lips in anticipation.

I captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss, my hands working meanwhile to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Get a move-on, then. Too many clothes on us."

Harry whimpered slightly at the loss of my lips on his, but nodded. He whispered a spell and suddenly, our clothes were gone. I gasped at the feeling of skin on skin.

"Much better," I said, but I stalled momentarily before going on. "Harry, I…" I trailed off, blushing.

Harry slid his warm arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Hmm?"

"I've never done this."

Harry cleared his throat. "Good. Then…er…I'm not the only one, then."

I pulled back, shocked. "You? The Gryffindor Golden Boy's never…Merlin."

Harry pouted, frowning. "Don't call me that. And…" he slid his index finger on my cheek, "I could say the same about you, Slytherin Prince."

I shuddered, a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. "Well…do you want to…erm, top?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want, Draco?"

"I think…I would be more comfortable…on bottom. If that's okay with you." I flushed again, sure that my face was naught but a mask of red.

Harry nodded in agreement, but soon frowned again. "But…they say it hurts. I…I don't want to hurt you, Draco."

I kissed his frown away. "As long as you're here, Harry, that's all that matters."

He smiled. "You always know what to say to make me feel better. Now," Harry said, flipping our position, "I'm going to make you feel better." He whispered against my ear. "Much. Better."

I hate to do this to you all, but only allows content up to M on here. Visit this link for the rest of the story: .?no=600095722


	2. End of Story remove spaces

http : / hp . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no=600095722


End file.
